Community Service
by ChristmasEveLastYear
Summary: The Bohemians do community service at the local grocery store. What ways will they make it fun?first fan fic! :]
1. Chapter 1

Well, today I had to do community service for three hours and got preeeetty bored and wondered…how would the bohemians rid themselves from boredom?! And Walla! We had to pass out flyers to people with a list of food items to buy and then donate to us. :

:I do not own RENT. Humph.

_**COMMUNITY SERVICE**_

"And WHY are we doing this again?"

"To help the community, duh Roger." Said Angel cheerfully.

"But it's just like helping people like us!" Roger said.

"Well if you didn't want to come then why are you here?"

"Because you FORCED me!" shouted Roger.

"Well to bad." Angel said smiling. "It'll be fun!"

The seven bohemians were walking down the street to the nearest grocery store. Mark saw an ad in the newspaper about needing volunteers for a food drive and thought it would be a good "bonding" experience. The group, excluding Roger, all agreed and signed up to work the next morning.

Mark was looking at the ad while walking down the street, running into practically every person they crossed. "Ok. So. The paper says we are suppose to meet with a lady named Lucy to instruct us about the food drive." Mark looked up from his paper.

"Wonder if she's single Marky." Teased Roger.

"Shut up."

"Ha. I was just joking…gees."

The others chuckled at Roger's comment.

"Oh my GOODNESS, are we there YET!?" Maureen yelled. "I think I'm going to die from all this walking Pookie."

"Maureen. We've only gone TWO blocks." Joanne said dryly.

"But my feet hurt. Will you carry me?" Maureen begged.

"No Maureen. I am NOT carrying you."

Maureen let go of her grip on Joanne's hand and crossed her arms. "Fine."

"Guys, will you stop arguing? We're almost there." Collins said looking back at the two.

Maureen stuck out her tongue.

"I just LOVE helping the community! This will be so much fun, don't you think honey?" Angel asked Collins.

"Doing anything with you is fun darling." Collins said. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Down in front were Roger and Mimi, also holing hands. "Thank GOD, there it is." Roger said as they made their way to the supermarket. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can finish."

Mimi hit Roger on the shoulder, "Stop complaining Roger."

"Why?"

"Because maybe afterwards you can get a reward for all your charitable work."

Mimi winked at Roger.

"Sound good to me!"

The bohemians made their way to the entrance of the grocery store where they were met by the supervisor Lucy. "Hi, I'm Lucy." She shook Mark's hand. "Are you here for the food drive?"

"Yup." Replied Mark. "All seven of us are here to volunteer."

"Great. If you'll just sign in here that would be wonderful." Said Lucy.

Maureen looked up at the woman and transformed a small smile. She made her way towards Lucy with her hand held out. "Hi I'm Ma-."

"DON'T…even…think about it." Joanne cut off, grabbing Maureen's hand.

"But I was ju-"

"Don't."

"Pook-

"Shh."

"But-

"Nope."

Joanne smiled. Maureen grabbed Joanne and kissed her on the forehead. "Can I say I love you?"

"Aaannyywayyyss." Said Lucy. "You guys will be handing out these flyers." The supervisor handed Mark a stack of flyers with some writing on them. "Hand these out to people that are entering the store. It has an explanation of the food drive and what items the customers should buy and donate. Oh and it would be nice if you say a little something while handing them out."

Angel grabbed the papers from Mark. "Seems easy enough."

"Well I guess three of you can go to the south entrance and four of you can go to the west entrance…have fun!" Lucy walked back into the store.

Mimi looked around. " So who's going where?"

" Um, I guess I'll go to the south entrance." Said Collins.

Angel jumped over to Collins and wrapped her arms around him. " Oh. Me too! Wherever my man goes, I go too!"

Maureen held up her hands. "That's boring. I know what we should do!"

"And what's that?" asked Roger.

"We should have a competition!"

"How?" Roger asked again.

"Well, whoever collects the most food wins! Common, It'll be fu n!" said Maureen.

"I'm in.," said Angel. Angel's face lit up as if a light bulb went off in her mind. " I know! It can be guys vs. girls!" Collins looked down disappointed. "Sorry honey. I'll make it up to you later." Angel said seductively.

Collins face lit up. "LETS ROLL!"

Both teams made their way to each entrance, guys on the south side and girls on the west.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This should be interesting." Said Mimi.

"Ya. We are sooo going to win." Said Angel." Who could resist four beautiful women handing out flyers?"

" I just don't know!" Replied Mimi laughing.

The girls started setting up their table and chairs and also started organizing a place to put the food. Joanne was sitting on a chair with Maureen on her lap watching Angel and Mimi organize.

"I guess we're the only couple that gets to stay together Pookie." Said Maureen.

"Another perk to being a lesbian I guess?" Joanne said smiling.

Maureen chucked. " Whatever you say."

Angel looked at them both. " I know! You guys are so lucky! I miss my Collins already."

" Well, splitting into teams _was_ you idea." Said Joanne.

" I know I know…maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all."

Mimi hit Angel on the shoulder. " I know Angel! Why did you do that!? I miss my man already too!"

" Sorry?" Angel said. " Hmm. I wonder how they are doing right now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Um… why do we have balloons at our table?" Roger asked dryly. He looked at the red balloons floating above the table.

" I don't know." Said Mark. " Lucy put them there for decoration or something. She said they bring "excitement" to our table.

" Ya…right." Said Roger.

Making his way back from inside the store, Collins returned with some drinks. "Hey guys. Look what I got! Some Stol-" he looked up and down at the red balloons tied to the table. "Why are there balloons at our table?"

" Lucy." Said Mark.

" Hmm…Balloons…what a great idea! We are SO going to win now!"

Roger looked at Collins confused, "Are you kidding me? We look like girl scouts with these things here."

" Oh common Roger, every man has his feminine side." Said Collins.

" Whatever."

" I guess we should start passing out these flyers now." Said Mark, grabbing a stack of papers. Mark shoved some into Roger's hand. " Here. Take these and start giving them to people."

Roger looked up at Mark. " But why do I ha-"

"Just…do it Roger." Mark said angrily.

" I wonder if the lady's have gotten any items yet." Questioned Roger.

" I hope not." Said Collins, " Because I want to win!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED!...


	2. Chapter 2

Kind of a short chapter but...I updated! whooo will win??

* * *

"Good morning sir! How are you this fine morning?" Angel jumped up towards a short large man walking towards the entrance, almost giving him a heart attack.

"Ermph." The man groaned.

Angel looked around at the others strangely and then back at the man. "Ummm…ok. We are collecting food for the local shelter, it would be great if you could donate." Angel handed the short man a flyer and smiled. "It'll be fun!"

"Ermph." The man shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll do it just for you sweetheart." The man winked at Angel and walked in the store looking over the flyer.

The other women started laughing.

"Well, THAT was awkward." Said Angel

"Hahaha. I thought I was funny!" said Maureen.

"Ya, old short fat men hitting on you is just sooo funny." Angel said rolling her eyes.

"Well it was to me." Said Maureen quietly. Maureen looked around, "Guys, we only have ONE can of food. I think you two need to brush up on your handing out skills." Maureen pointed at Mimi and Angel.

"We're doing all the work!" said Mimi. "If you think it's so easy, why don't YOU try it."

Maureen got up from Joanne's lap. "Fine, maybe I will…Watch and learn ladies, watch and learn." Maureen grabbed the stack of papers from Mimi and stood near the entrance, waiting for the next costumer.

A scary hairy looking man started coming towards the entrance.

"There's your first costumer honey bear!" said Joanne laughing from the corner.

The man continued to make his way towards them. He didn't even acknowledge the four women around him.

Maureen made her move and held out a flyer, "Hi sir we're having a food dri-

"NO." said the man, not even looking at Maureen. He continued walking until he made it into the store.

Mimi started laughing, "Nice move Maureen. We really should learn from that one."

"Shut up. That was only my _first_ try." Maureen said. " Gosh, people can be so RUDE." She yelled towards the store.

"Noo, I think he liked you!" Angel laughed.

The team waited around for the next costumer to hand out to. After a few minuets a brunette woman started making her way to the store entrance. Maureen, still awaiting her first successful turn, fixed up her hair and started making her way towards her.

"Oh, this should be interesting." Said Angel, noticing Maureen's lit up face.

The woman made her way to the entrance and Maureen started towards her. "Hi! We're having a food dri-

Joanne bolted up from her seat and quickly jumped in front of Maureen. "A food drive for the local shelter! All these items on the list are suggested products to purchase while your in the store…it would be great if you'd help us out!" Joanne grabbed a flyer from Maureen and handed it to the woman.

The woman smiled. "Thanks, I'll help you guys out."

"Thank your very much mam…and have a nice day!"

"Pookie. I was just about to hand one out!" Maureen whined.

"Right." Joanne said.

Angel walked up to Joanne, "You're good at that! Maybe you should hand out more flyers." Angel took a handful of flyers and gave them to Joanne.

"Thanks." She said.

Angel looked at Maureen's sad face. "And Maureen. You can…keep…trying." Angel patted her on the shoulder. "You'll get one sooner or later."

"Hey guys! Come help me with all these cans!" Mimi shouted from the table. The short man that Angel confronted came out of the store with four bags of cans. "Here you go ladies." Said the man. He winked at Angel.

"Um, thanks?" Angel said.

Mimi counted the cans of food. "Yay. Now we have THIRTY cans! Lets see the boys beat THAT."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi mam, welcome to…to um…what store is this Collins?"

"Man I don't know."

"Um…welcome to the…the store. We are having a food drive today and I was wondering if you would like to donate?"

"Erm, no thanks." The lady walked away.

"Nice going Roger." Said Mark. "You could at least know the name of the store dipshit."

"Sorry. UGH. I HATE doing this. It's so lame." Roger plopped down in his chair. "I give up."

"Fine. Man the table and I'll pass out flyers." Said Mark. He looked over at the table. "How many cans do we have anyways?"

Roger started counting, "One…two…three…three."

"Oy, we really suck at this don't we." Said Collins. "I bet we're going to lose." Collins looked disappointed.

A young girl started making her way towards the store. She looked about fifteen or sixteen. When she saw the entrance filled with men she started to smile. "Hey. Are you guys doing a food drive or something?' She asked.

"Yup." Said Mark. "Would you like to help us?"

Collins walked over, "Ya, we're having a competition against our girlfriends at the other entrance. Well, OUR girlfriends." Collins pointed to himself and Roger. "Not Mark's…you can help us win!"

"Haha, sure. Sounds like fun. How many cans do you need?" The girl asked happily.

"I don't know, as much as possible I guess."

"Cool. I'll be back soon!" The teen walked into the store.

"I hope she brings a lot." Said Roger. "We need it."

"Ya." Said Mark. Mark noticed a group of girls walking towards them. "Hey, maybe those people can help us?"

The group made its way closer to the entrance. Roger noticed they were all wearing some green uniform. Roger's eyes widened, "Oh shit……GIRLSCOUTS."

"What?" Collins asked.

"Thos are girl scouts!" Said Roger. "I TOLD you we looked like girl scouts with these balloons! I bet they think we're part of their clan or something. We have to make them go away."

"How?" Asked Mark.

"Scare them away with your face or something, I don't know." Said Roger.

Mark glared at Roger. "Maybe they're nice?"

The group of girl scouts had finally arrived the entrance and glared at the men. A small girl confronted them, "Are you part of the troop?" She asked pointing at them.

"Hell no." Said Roger.

"Oh…I just thought the balloons meant- never mind. What are you doing in OUR spot?"

"This is OUR spot." Said Roger. "We signed up and everything."

"Well you need to leave." Said the girl. "This is troop forty-nine's spot. We ALWAYS sell cookies here. Get out!"

"What? No way." Said Mark. "You can't tell us what to do."

"Ya." Said Collins. "We're older than you, and besides, we were here first!"

"Ya, get the hell out." Said Roger.

"Excuse me?" said the girl.

"You heard me." Replied Roger. "I said, GET. THE. HELL-OUCH!" Roger fell to the floor. The girl had run up to him and kicked him in the shins.

"You little." Roger started grabbing his leg,"OWWW!"

The girl stuck out her tongue.

Collins reached in his pocket and pulled out some candy. "Hey kid, I'll give you candy if you leave us alone." Collins held out his hand.

"OK." The girl said happily. "Lets go troops!"

"Hm." Said Mark.

"What the hell?! That's all you had to do?" Said Roger.

"I guess." Collins replied.

"I hate girl scouts." Roger said.

The teen girl returned from inside the store with five bags of groceries. "Hey guys. Ouch, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Well anyways, I brought you guys 35 cans! I hope I helped!" She handed them the bags.

"You helped bunches." Said Mark.

"No problem. I guess I'll see ya…bye."

"Bye." The group said.

"Thirty-eight cans…that's a good start." Said Mark.

"Yup." Replied Collins, "But we still need more to win! Ha…to bad you didn't get Roger's incident on film Mark."

"Shut up." said Roger.

"No WAY the girls are beating us now." Said Mark.

"Ya never know." Said Collins.

Roger got an idea. "I know! Someone go spy on them and see how they are doing!" exclaimed Roger.

"Right." Said Mark.

"Go mark go!" Roger pushed Mark. "Go in the store and go to the other entrance."

"No way. I'm not doing that. Since it was YOUR idea why don't you go?"

"Fine…I have stealthy moves anyways. Be right back!" said Roger.

Roger made his way through the automatic doors and towards the west entrance. He finally made his way closer to the entrance and begun to sneak towards the doors. Roger was humming to himself while trying to act sneaky. "Dum dum dud a dum dum doo da-shit." Roger dove behind a gumball machine when he saw Mimi look his way. When the coast was clear he peaked around the corner and tried to locate the cans of food.

"Hi sir, would you like to donate to the shelter today?" Joanne asked.

"Sure. I'd love to!" said the man. The man walked passed Roger.

"Dam they are good." He whispered.

"What?" Mimi said to Angel

"What?" said Angel.

"Did you just say something?"

"Um…no? You must be hearing thins dear."

"No, I could have sworn I just herd-

CRASH

Roger attempted to make a sprint to the other side of the doors to get a better look, but unfortunately slipped and crashed into the baskets. "oops." Said Roger.

"Roger. What are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"Umm…nothing. Just came by to say hi to my love Mimi." Roger said nervously.

Mimi ran up to Roger and kissed him. "Hi baby, I missed you."

"I missed you too. Well I better get back now. We got some BUTT kicking ta do!"

"Ya right, we are SO winning!" yelled Maureen. "Go back to the south side Roger!"


	4. Chapter 4

Roger started to make his way back to the south doors. When he returned he found that Mark and Collins had collected quite a bit more cans than when he left.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Yo." Said Collins. "So how are the girls doing."

"Pretty good. They have about 50 or 60 cans I'm guessing…how much do we have?"

"Ummm, like 50, I'm not sure." Mark replied. "I'll count them up later."

* * *

"Do you really think Roger was here just to say hi to Mimi?" Joanne asked.

"Of course, Roger loves me!" Mimi replied from the table, "why"

"I don't know, maybe he was spying on us or something." Said Joanne.

"Why would he do that?" asked Maureen.

"To cheat." Said Joanne quickly.

"Oh, whatever. They wouldn't be spying on us if they were doing good." Said Maureen.

"True true." Said Angel.

Angel looked down at her wrist, "well we have about one hour left to collect as much as we can. How can we get more people to donate to us?"

"Why don't you do some dancing for the people Mimi?" suggested Maureen.

"Psh, ya right."

"Hey if you don't do it I can always-

"Maureen." Joanne covered her mouth.

"Why am I ALWAYS being cut off today?! And ESPECIALLY by the people entering this dam store!"

"I guess for once the public DOESN'T find you attractive." Teased Angel.

"Here you go ladies." A man handed Mimi a bag of cans.

Mimi looked over, "Thank you so- wait…didn't you already give us like four bags of cans earlier?" Mimi asked.

"oh ya, um just thought I'd help out a bit more."

The short fat man had returned. Angel turned around, "Hey Mimi what---oh god." Angel saw the old man and covered her face with her hand. "Get him away from me."

"What?" Maureen asked, while turning around. "Oh, your stalkers back."

"Get him away get him away get him away." Angel hit Maureen's arm, "DO SOMETHING!"

"Oh right." Maureen made her way towards the old man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Um..excuse me?"

"Ermph, what do you want?"

"Well ya know that girl you keep "winking" at?" Maureen pointed to Angel.

"Ermph."

"Well that "girl" Maureen whispered in his ear, "is actually a guy."

The man looked around confused and began to slowly walk away. "Bye."

Maureen walked back to Angel, "Problem solved."

"Thank god, what did you tell him?"

"That you're a man."

"Figures."

"Aw, but now we wont get as much cans!." Mimi cried.

"Sorry Mimi, but that guy was CREEEPY." Angel shivered, "Eeek."  
"I guess so." Said Mimi.

Mimi grabbed another bag from a shopper exiting the store, "thank you!" said Mimi. "Hey we're doing pretty good now, don't ya think?"

"Great." Said Joanne. "Those boys are so going down!"

* * *

"About 45 minutes left guys." Said Mark looking down at his watch.

"YES!" said Roger, "I can't wait."

"Just keep handing out flyers Roger." Said Collins, "We must win!"

"Why are you sooo obsessed with winning?" asked Roger.

" I don't know, I guess I'm just competitive."

Roger looked around at all the boxes of food they have collected, "Ya know…this is a good way to get free food."

"What?" asked Mark.

"Ya know, non one has even ASKED us who we are working for or why. We might as well come here everyday and do this…then we wont be starving every night…" Roger looked around, "In fact…" Roger started shoving cans into his jacket.

"ROGER!" Mark yelled. "What are you doing!"

"Umm.."

"You can't take food from the HOMELESS!"

"But we practically ARE homeless Mark." Said Roger, still stuffing food anywhere he could.

Collins started making his way closer to the table, "Ya know, the boy is right…" Collins started stuffing his pocket. "Shoot…all this food can feed us for a year!"

"Exactly." Said Roger.

Roger and Collins continued to stuff their jackets.

"You guys should really stop that now." Said Mark

They didn't listen to him.

"Umm…guys…you should SERIOUSLY stop now."

"What are you gonna do about it Mark?" Roger said not looking up, "Why don't you try and…" Roger looked up from the cans, "stop…us."

Lucy was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Told you." Said Mark.

Collins finally looked up, "Oh…WOAH…hello." He dropped the cans and put his hands in the air as if a cop had told him to.

"We were just um." Roger began.

"RIGHT." Said Lucy angrily. "Put the food back." She demanded, "NOW."

"Ok Ok, gees…Mr. Bossy." Roger said under his breath.

"That's Mrs." Shouted Lucy. "Now put all those cans back and do NOT touch them…if I see you taking them one more time I'll call the cops, and THEN the both of you can go to the homeless shelter and explain to all those poor people why they must starve. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." They both answered.

"Great, now get back to work." Lucy walked back into the store.

"Bitch." Roger said.

"Well there goes your brilliant idea Roger." Said Mark.

"It was good while it lasted." Roger said disappointed.

* * *

"About 30 minuets ladies." Said Angel.

"I think we should stop handing out flyers now and just wait for people to drop off food." suggested Joanne.

"Sounds good to me." Said Maureen, lying back in her chair.

Lucy came walking through the entrance, "Well you guys can stop handing out flyers now, you only have about 25 minuets left." She said. "When you're done you can start counting your cans."

"Thanks." Said Mimi.

"I wonder how much we have." Said Maureen.

"I don't know, but it looks like a lot." Said Joanne.

* * *

Lucy made her way back to the south entrance where they boys were. "You guys can stop handing out flyers now, you have about 20 minuets, then you can count your cans…and DON'T steal any." She said.

"Right." Said Collins, "Will do!" She went back in the store.

Roger was at the table collecting food from shoppers. "Thank you sir." He said to a man handing him a bag. "No problem." He replied.

A few minuets passed and Lucy came back. "Hey guys, times up…you can start counting your cans now." She said…and the boys started counting.

* * *

" I guess we can start counting now." Said Angel, "times up."

"Yes." Said Maureen jumping up from her chair, "lets do it!"

* * *

The girls began gathering the cans in the boxes and counting.

"One…two…three…four…five…" they began.

"26…27…28…29….30…" the boys counted.

"66…67…68…69…70…" The cans seemed unlimited.

After a while the girls stopped counting…"DONE." Mimi said. "Man we have a lot."

"Ya I hope we win!" said Maureen.

* * *

"DONE." Said Mark. "We have more than I thought!" he said.

"I know! Its amazing." Roger replied.

"I hope we win!" said Collins.

Back at the girls entrance Lucy came by again. "Hey you guys can start making your way towards the south entrance now that you're done. The guys will meet you there."

"Ok." They said.

The girls started making their way down the pavement, Maureen and Joanne holding hands and Angel and Mimi skipping down the street. When the boys were finally in sight Angel and Mimi sprinted up to their men, practically jumping on them. Maureen and Joanne slowly followed.

"Hey guys." Joanne said.

"Hey." Said Mark.

"Hey losers." Said Maureen, "so how many cans did YOU guys get?!"

"How many did YOU get." Said Roger.

"I asked first, how many did you get?"

"We got….."

"Yaa.." Said Mimi.

"96" replied Mark.

"Ooo that's good." Said Maureen, "we only got…one hundred and ten! Whooo! We BEAT you!"

The girls started cheering.

"HA." Pointed Maureen.

"Well we tried." Said Collins.

"I still love you baby" said Angel.

Mark looked around.

"Shall we go now?" said Mark.

"Lets." Said Angel.

"Well thanks for helping" said Lucy, "I'll go back in the store and get some people to brings these boxes in. Bye" she waved and went back in the store.

The group started making there way out of the grocery lot and towards the loft. After a few feet Roger looked back at the entrance. "Hold on." Roger said and ran back at the store. The group kept walking. After a few minuets Roger came running towards them…he seemed to be having some trouble with his jacket.

And then…a can popped out.

"Roger you didn't." said Mark.

Roger ran past them, and yelled "I suggest you guys start running before that Lucy chick comes back!" He continued to run while the other walked.

Collins looked behind him and saw that Lucy was making her way to the entrance doors.

"Shit." He said, and he grabbed Angel's hand and began running after Roger.

"RUN!." He yelled.

The group looked back and saw Lucy and began running down the street laughing. While running Mark smiled and thought to himself, "_Another typical bohemian "bonding" experience_."

THE END!


End file.
